Orgonite
Karl Hans Welz created the first prototype of orgonite in 1993, and was the first to call it that (along with "orgone generator," "chi generator," and "prana generator," all of which are his registered trademarks). His prototype was the suspension of metal particles in resin, creating a more efficient and practical method to make an orgone accumulator. In 2000, a spiritualist couple, Don and Carol Croft, rediscovered Wilhelm Reich's research and began to play his accumulators and their interactions with crystals that they projected energy through. Upon hearing about Welz's work, the Crofts made their own orgonite. Applying the same testing technique as before, Carol, being an energy sensitive, found that the device was much stronger than before, and further tests showed it converted DOR to POR. They also found that various coils could redirect the energy flow (such as the SBB coil) to make certain specialty devices more efficient. Since its creation, orgonite has become a mass movement in which people give orgonite to people or places they feel are in need of its benefits, called gifting. General locations that are common for gifting include cell phone towers, heavily affected natural environments, buildings that often contain lot's of negative emotion or need a healing environment (prisons, court houses, hospitals, etc), and places of purported negative spiritual activity. Often these gifts are buried underground so as to reduce weathering and prevent passerbys from moving the orgonite. Various theories have been proposed to explain why the addition of a crystal changes the device's function, though none so far have much evidence to support them. The most popular suggests that the piezoelectric effect of quartz, which is squeezed by the resin's cooling, creates an electric potential across the crystal and somehow changes the orgone (though the theory has yet to explain why/how). Still, the theory is relatively easy to test, and should be before it's accepted as a valid explanation. Another, perhaps less popular theory suggests that the energetic friction produced by the disorganized mass of attractive (resin) and repellant (metal) components activates a supposed tendency of crystals to organize energy, which comes out as POR because they are naturally more positive and healing. While more difficult to test, it does have some merit, and experiments should be designed to test some of the properties it describes. Powered orgonite is orgonite with the addition of a pulsed circuit, usually wrapped around a core (often quartz) within. Proponents point to the fact that electrical circuits seem to produce DOR, and wrapping techniques used were designed to produce electromagnetic radiation as chaotically as possible (possible support for the COR Theory?). Combining orgonite and Reich 's cloudbuster designs, chembusters are larger applications of the orgonite design originally intended to break up "chemtrails," contrails alleged to contain toxic substances, though tests have shown that they also exhibit the same cloud disruption effect as Reich's cloudbuster without the buildup of DOR within its orgone directors. Other commonly used orgonite designs have also been created, including the HHG, the SBB, EPs, TBs, and Nano varieties. Relevant Links: *http://www.orgonite.info/ - Informative site about orgonite and how to make some of its varieties. *http://www.whale.to/b/welz.html - A basic history of the discovery of orgonite, from Don Croft's point of view. *http://www.warriormatrix.com/ - A helpful forum dedicated to sharing orgonite techniques and creations. *https://orgonevibes.com/orgonite-ultimate-guide/ - The Ultimate Guide to Orgonite (2017) Category:info